Most modern digital cameras acquire images using a pixel sensor overlaid with a color filter array to produce a grayscale image and a color filter array image. Each pixel in the grayscale image corresponds to one colored filter in the color filter array image. For example, when the colored filter is red, the colored filter allows only red light to reach a pixel of the pixel sensor placed beneath the red colored filter. As a result, the pixel of the pixel sensor only records a light intensity of red light. The pixel lacks information regarding other colors such as blue, green, etc. As a result, the grayscale image recorded by the pixel sensor includes many gaps corresponding to light filtered by the color filter array. A processor associated with a digital camera reconstructs the missing color across the pixels in the grayscale image to produce a color image. The color reconstruction process is error-prone due to various factors, such as lens distortion. The resulting color image thus contains coloring artifacts.